Control
by Royally-Awkward-Dork
Summary: Fear can cause people to act irrationally; it can push to the point they lash out. It can cause them to be violent and rude. Katsuki Bakugou knows this better then most. He pushes people away to protect them from himself. He knows his demons better than he should, he'd never admit it, but they terrify him. (Sorry, there's not enough room for the full description.)
1. Complete Description

Fear can cause people to act irrationally; it can push to the point they lash out. It can cause them to be violent and rude. Katsuki Bakugou knows this better then most. He pushes people away to protect them from himself. He knows his demons better than he should, he'd never admit it, but they terrify him. If he doesn't do what they say they'll hurt him and he won't be able to stop them. They're in control and if he resists they'll destroy him.

Note: In this fanfic Katsuki suffers from schizophrenia. I don't have schizophrenia, nor do I know anyone who does, so I may inaccurately portray it. If you don't know what schizophrenia is it's: Schizophrenia symptoms include distorted thoughts, hallucinations, and feelings of fright and paranoia.


	2. Chapter 1

" ** _HEY DUMBASS WAKE UP THE FUCK UP_ _!_** " A voice thundered, only Katsuki could hear it though. He figured that out a long time ago. He knew he was alone with this, they didn't have to tell him that. They did tell him though that if he did ever go to someone about this, they'd label him crazy and he'd lose his opportunity to be a hero. After all who wants to be protected by someone who's crazy?

Katsuki opened his eyes to be face to face with a man with shaggy black hair and mismatched eyes. His left eye was a darker brown and his right eye was an amber color. Katsuki quickly avoided eye contact, so he wouldn't run the risk of further angring him. Salem was still pissed about Katsuki's 'victory' at the Sports Festival. "Mornin', Salem," Katsuki whispered.

" ** _Good fucking afternoon to ya, fuck up_** ," Salem hissed. He grabbed Katsuki's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. " ** _Listen here you little shit, Lilith told you that you had to win properly and you let her down. You know what that means, don't ya?_** " Salem growled, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

Katsuki nodded, every time he messed up he was given some kind of punishment. They ranged from them hurting him or him being forced to hurt others. After all, that's what happened with Deku. Salem got mad at Katsuki for something, he can't even remember what, and Katsuki's punishment was to hurt Deku and cut off their friendship. Katsuki taking on the roll of Deku's middle school bully probably spared Deku from seeing the worst of him. At least, that's what he's always told himself.

" _So, what punishment would you like, Kacchan? Kidding! You don't get to pick_ ," Another voice giggled. Katsuki hated that she called him Kacchan and she knew it, that's why she did it. Lilith, she may be childlike, but she was a cruel bitch. She was usually the one who would just straight up attack him or she'd ask Salem to do it. Salem loved watching Katsuki suffer so he almost always said yes.

Katsuki starred blankly into her pink eyes, he wasn't sure what kind of reaction she wanted so he didn't react. Which was a mistake. Her eyes narrowed at him, " _Oh, our precious little Katsuki thinks he can ignore me! That's really annoying. Who said you could do that, huh?! YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU USELESS BRAT!_ " Lilith snapped as she launched herself at Katsuki. Katsuki knew better than this, but he kept making the exact same mistakes every time.

Salem's laugh filled the room as Lilith unleashed a barrage of attacks on Katsuki. She clawed at his arms, stomach, and even his throat. If Katsuki fought back it would just make things worse, so he let it happen. He let her attack him until she was content.

After what felt like an eternity Katsuki's mother shouted from downstairs, "Katsuki, you're gonna be late for school, get up already!"

" ** _Liltih, knock it off before his mom comes up here! If she sees him like this we're screwed_** ," Salem hissed. Lilith growled, but left Katsuki alone nonetheless. **" _Get cleaned up and go downstairs, don't breath a word of this, understand?_** " Salem commanded.

Katsuki nodded and did as he was told. If he was lucky they wouldn't bother him for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, today he just doesn't seem to be that lucky.

 **. . . . .**

It was hard for Katsuki to think straight; on his was to school he was being followed by rats. Of course they weren't visible to anyone else, it was like with Lilith and Salem. The rats would try to climb up his pant legs or try to bite or scratch him. He knew Lilith was pissed, but she didn't have to be a bitch about it. Though, he was surprised, rats weren't usually Lilith's style.

Even now, in the middle of a lesson, he was still being tormented. He was trying to keep himself composed, no one can know anything is wrong. He had to resist the urge to attempt to attack the rats climbing all over him. He wanted to scream at them to leave him alone, but if he did anything it would just get worse. That's how it always was. Katsuki felt a small wave a relief when all the rats suddenly ran away.

He didn't even realize Midnight had come into the room, though after a moment it made sense. They had to pick their hero names. " ** _You should let us come up with your hero name_** ," he could practically hear Salem's smirk. He should've known they were here when the rats ran off.

" _Yeah, Kacchan! We'll come up with a good hero name for you_ ," Lilith cheered in agreement.

He knew it was a bad idea, but it's not like he had a choice.

Which is why he had to act totally serious about the name 'Lord Explosion Murder', he hated it. Why couldn't they let him call himself 'Nitro' like he had wanted? And to make matters worse they also had to pick who they're interning under today as well. He just knew they were going to pick for him as well.

He hated not having control.


	3. Chapter 2

When Lilith and Salem picked Best Jeanist for Katsuki's internship he thought it would actually go well, he couldn't have been farther from the truth.

He was being groomed like some stupid show dog. His hair looked absolutely ridiculous and the jeans were just atrocious. Not to mention Salem and Lilith were practically rolling on the ground with laughter.

Katsuki could feel his face heat up. This was so embarrassing.

" _ **God, you look like a fucking idiot**_ ," Salem commented. Katsuki didn't need Salem's brilliant observation to realize that.

" _Awe, Kacchan's embarrassed! That's so cute!_ " Lilith squealed. Katsuki wished they'd just shut up and leave him alone. That wasn't going to happen though, they were having too much fun watching him suffer.

" _ **We made a great choice**_ ," Salem laughed.

" _We? Excuse me, but I'm the one who saw Best Jeanist wanted him. So, I get all the credit, okay? Glad we could come to an agreement_ ," Lilith smirked. Salem rolled his eyes at Lilith's childishness. Katsuki was even embarrassed anymore, he was just irritated. He wanted to punch something, but if he does anything too strange it would just cause questions. Questions that he didn't want to answer. So, he was left to suffer in silence.

To make matters even worse Best Jeanist wanted to parade him around town. Katsuki's beginning to think Best Jeanist really believes he's a dog. It kind of pissed him off. Salem had the biggest shit eating grin Katsuki had ever seen, he wanted to wipe it off of his stupid face. Katsuki just needed to calm down, but without anytime to himself that wasn't going to happen.

Best Jeanist was blabbing about something, but Katsuki couldn't pay attention. He was too focused on trying to act normal while Salem continuously tried to trip him and Lilith tried to annoy him even more so. He wanted to scream at them to leave him alone.

He hoped the rest of his internship wasn't going to be as torturous as this.

 **. . . . .**

" _ **HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET THAT DAMN BRAT COPY YOUR MOVES?!**_ " Salem fumed, when he saw how Izuku moved in the training exercise.

"I didn't let that damn nerd copy me, he did it on his own," Katsuki growled under his breath. _While I was getting groomed at that fucking internship, Izuku was actually improving. I would have actually improved had you and Lilith let me pick who I was interning under_ , Katsuki thought, but he could never say that aloud. Katsuki was filled with dread. If Izuku, no if _Deku_ , got better than him then Lilith and Salem would get even worse.

Once the exercise was over, everyone changed and headed back to the classroom. Well, everyone except Katsuki, he lingered in the halls a bit. He needed to clear his head. He knew he should head back to class, but he just didn't want to deal with everybody. Maybe it's more like he couldn't deal with everybody.

" _ **That damn brat needs to jump off a fucking building**_ ," Salem snarled. He was definitely still pissed. Katsuki bit his tongue so he wouldn't end up angering Salem further. Unfortunately, that seemed to backfire. Salem let out and audible growl and before Katsuki could say anything he got kicked in the side.

That's when Katsuki snapped. He spun around and tried to hit Salem with an explosion. "Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" Katsuki demanded. His explosion didn't seem to do anything to Salem, who responded by punching Katsuki in the stomach. Katsuki clutched at his stomach, thus creating an opportunity for Salem. Salem grabbed his hair and brought his knee up to Katsuki's face.

"Bastard," Katsuki sneered, blood streaming out of his nose. Salem leaned down so his face was only inches from Katsuki's.

" _ **Pull another stunt like that and I'll ruin your pathetic life**_ ," Salem hissed. He let go of Katsuki's hair and walked off. He disappeared around a corner.

"Get back here you bastard!" Katsuki shouted. He growled in frustration and wiped his nose with his hand. He stared at the blood on his hand, why did this have to happen to him?

"K-Kacchan? Are you okay?" An all too familiar voice stammered. Katsuki turned to glare at the green haired boy.

"I'm fine, now fuck off," Katsuki growled. He couldn't let anyone find out about them.

"Fine? Your nose is bleeding! Not to mention you were shouting!" Izuku retorted. Katsuki's glare disappeared as he sighed.

"Just leave me alone, Deku," Katsuki muttered. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

He just wanted to disappear.


	4. Chapter 3

Izuku didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when he saw Kacchan attack nothing he couldn't help it. "Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" Kacchan demanded. No one was there though. Izuku wanted to know what was going on. What confused him more than anything was when Kacchan hit himself in the stomach and then the face.

There was definitely something wrong, but Kacchan was too stubborn to ask for help on his own. Izuku stared on in horror, someone he looked up to for years now seemed crazy.

"Bastard," Izuku almost didn't hear Kacchan say it. Who was he talking too? Did he see something Izuku couldn't? If so what or who did he see? Izuku's train of thought was interrupted by a shout from the blond boy, "Get back here you bastard!"

Izuku felt a weird panic rise in his chest. What, correction who, was causing Kacchan to act this crazy? Was there someone actually there? No, of course there wasn't the security system would've gone off if someone other than a student had gotten in. Plus, if there was someone actually there Kacchan wouldn't have punched himself. So, what was it? He had to find out.

"K-Kacchan? Are you okay?" Izuku's voice cut through the silence, he had moved away from his hiding spot. Kacchan turned to glare at him, but there was no fire in his eyes like usual. Part of Izuku felt relieved, the other part was panicking.

"I'm fine, now fuck off," Kacchan growled. Izuku studied his face a little more now. There was blood dripped down his nose, probably from where he punched himself.

"Fine? Your nose is bleeding! Not to mention you were shouting!" Izuku retorted. Kacchan sighed and his glare disappeared.

"Just leave me alone, Deku," Kacchan muttered. Izuku knew he should do what Kacchan asked, but he just couldn't. He couldn't leave Kacchan alone to deal with whatever was wrong. He tried to convince himself to walk away, but he already knew that wasn't going to happen. Why did he even want to help Kacchan? He's been nothing but mean ever since they were kids.

Izuku walked towards Kacchan, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Kacchan growled and started to walk in the opposite direction. Izuku continued to follow him. "Kacchan, I know you hate me, but if you need help I'm here," Izuku tried to reason with the blond.

"I don't need your fucking help! Now, leave me the fuck alone," Kacchan growled. This wasn't working, he was going to have to find out the truth another way.

 **. . . . .**

Izuku tried relentlessly to get the truth out of Kacchan, but every single time he got shot down. He had no idea what to do, he thought he had tried everything. He was starting to think he should get an outside opinion, but he didn't want everyone pestering Kacchan about this.

He was probably annoying Kacchan enough as it is.

They had just a few days before their final exams, most people were worried about cramming while Izuku just could shake his concern for Kacchan. He needed to stop worrying about someone who didn't want help, he needed to focus on himself. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Kacchan out of his head.

He had to try again.

After school that day, Izuku waited for Kacchan by the gate. "For the last time, fuck off," Kacchan ordered when he noticed Izuku walking with him.

"I can't, not until I know what's going on with you," Izuku retorted. Kacchan scoffed and picked up his pace slightly. Izuku knew Kacchan was trying to leave him behind and it may have worked when they were kids, but it wouldn't anymore. Izuku tried to figure out how he could get Kacchan to tell him, while also trying to make sure Kacchan didn't get away. He couldn't let this opportunity go.

"Why are you being so persistent with this?" Kacchan whispered. Izuku almost didn't hear him, almost.

Why was he being so persistent with this? Was it because he just wanted to know? Maybe it had something to do with his weird desire to help everyone he it have something to do with how worried about Kacchan he's been?

". . . Because I'm worried about you," Izuku spoke before he could stop himself. Kacchan froze in place, Izuku continued walking for a few steps before he realized Kacchan had stopped walking. He turned to face Kacchan. Izuku expected Kacchan to blow up at any moment. Instead the unexpected happened.

". . . Okay, I'll tell you," Kacchan muttered. Izuku's eyes widened, he did not expect that.

At least now he was going to find out the truth.

A/N: In this chapter, Katsuki is called Kacchan, because the chapter follows Izuku. Please, don't get annoyed by the 'inconstancy' of what Katsuki is called. He's only going to be called Kacchan when the chapter follows Izuku or when Izuku, and occasionally Lilith, are talking. Sorry, for any OOCness. Also, sorry if it seems like Katsuki gave in too easily, keep in mind Izuku had been bugging him about it for days, so maybe he just agreed to shut him up. Or maybe there's more to it than that. Who knows.


	5. Chapter 4

Katsuki knew he was making a mistake with telling Izuku about Salem and Lilith, but he wanted to. A part of him was desperate to get this horrible secret off of his chest. A secret he's kept for years upon years now.

For the first year or two that he can remember them it wasn't so bad, but once he got his quirk things changed. The original hallucinations were gone then, they had been scared off by three new ones. Those three took control and they've been in control since then.

"Long story short, I've been getting harassed by people, that apparently only I can see, for as long as I can remember," Katsuki explained. He glanced around, he was still waiting for Salem or Lilith to show up and go off on him.

"Seriously?" Izuku asked his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Believe if you want, it doesn't matter," Katsuki muttered. Katsuki shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk off.

"So, are they going to get mad at you for telling me?" Izuku asked as he hurried to catch up to Katsuki.

"Probably."

Katsuki hoped Izuku would get the hint and leave him alone, but of course that wasn't going to happen. He could still hear Izuku's footsteps behind him.

"I wanna help," Izuku suddenly said.

"This isn't something people can help with, just leave me alone," Katsuki responded. Why couldn't he just stop? He was only going to make things worse. Katsuki could feel the panic in his chest, things were going to get worse. He said something, he wasn't supposed to say anything. He did his best to keep a straight face, but without Lilith or Salem having shown up he was put on edge.

If neither of them had shown up then that meant _they_ were going take action.

Katsuki wanted to run and hide and hope the storm coming would miss him, but that was impossible. He broke the biggest rule that had been put in place. He would have to suffer the consequences.

"Kacchan, at least let me try," Izuku practically begged.

"No."

He wanted someone to save him from this nightmare, but his best bet at surviving was to get Izuku to give up before it's too late. With every footstep he took, he felt his impending doom get closer. Then, Katsuki thought of a way to maybe postpone the damage.

"Hey, can I come over?" Katsuki heard himself ask. Shock was practically written all over Izuku's face. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," Katsuki said.

"Right, sorry Kacchan and sure, you can come over," Izuku replied, though it was obvious he was still questioning everything. The panic Katsuki felt just minutes earlier subsided a little.

He can't avoid his doom, only postpone it.

 **. . . . .**

"So, Kacchan, why did you want to come over all of a sudden?" Izuku asked, once they were in the safety of his room.

"Like I said earlier Lilith and Salem are gonna pissed that I told you. They're still intense when I'm with people, but not as intense as when I'm alone. I'm here just to postpone my doom," Katsuki responded.

"So, how long have Lilith and Salem been around?" Izuku asked. Katsuki mentally slapped himself for saying their names. He knew he shouldn't say anything else, but part of him wanted to.

" **You know that's not a good idea, Katsuki** ," a quiet voice spoke from behind him. Katsuki's eyes widened with terror, this is exactly what he was worried about. They barely appeared unless it was something serious or they had been pissed off.

"Kacchan? What's wrong?" Izuku asked, but he sounded a million miles away.

" **Katsuki, you had been doing so good about not saying anything, so why did you all of a sudden? Have you become so weak that you have to ask for help?** " The voice continued.

"I'm not weak and I didn't ask for help," Katsuki growled.

" **If this boy was able to pressure you into telling him, then you've certainly become weaker. Before if he got too close to finding out the truth you'd scare him off, why didn't you this time?** " If Izuku was saying anything now, Katsuki couldn't hear him.

Echo, they were the third one that took over with Lilith and Salem. At first, Katsuki thought Echo might've been an ally, but he couldn't have been farther from the truth. Echo was soft spoken and seemed really nice at first, but in actuality Echo probably wanted him dead more than Salem and Lilith. Katsuki's lowest moments have been because of Echo.

Katsuki felt a hand snake it's way around his throat. He wanted to run away, but no matter how far he could run Echo, Salem,and Lilith would always be there with him.

There was no escaping them.

Katsuki closed his eyes as the fingers around his throat tightened. He felt a hand on his shirt as Echo's hand was suddenly torn away. Katsuki opened his eyes only to see bright green eyes inches from his face.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked his eyes were filled with concern and for the first time in a long time he didn't mind it.

"Yeah, I am now," Katsuki answered.

Maybe, just maybe Izuku could save him.

 **A/N: Okay, so you may have noticed that I used the term 'they' for Echo, that's because Echo's gender neutral, in case you were wondering. Also, you may have noticed each of the Bitch Squad (That's what a friend of mine and I call them) either have the text in italics or bold or both in Salem's case for when they speak. That's to kinda like show they're not normal and also help to differentiate between the three. Anyways, thanks for reading my ranting and as always thanks for reading~**


	6. Chapter 5

Things got a lot worse after Katsuki told Izuku. Echo, Salem, and Lilith were with him practically 24/7 now. Katsuki couldn't take it. They were constantly tormenting him. They wouldn't let him sleep and they'd make him feel awful about every little thing he did.

To make matters worse, Katsuki tried to push Izuku away again. He didn't want Izuku to see all this and think that it was his fault. He wanted to protect Izuku from his darkest side. He opened up to Izuku just to shut back down again. Izuku tried to talk to him about everything, but Katsuki was doing his best to avoid him. No matter how much his heart begged otherwise.

He knew he should trust Izuku to help him, but if he was being honest, he was terrified of what would happen. If it got out that a future pro was crazy, he'd get kicked out of U.A. and the thought of that scared him. What would he do if he lost this? He had nothing else.

" **Poor little crazy Katsuki, maybe your precious Izuku could help. It's too bad that he probably thinks this is what you deserve, after all you have been mean to him all these years** ," Echo spoke bringing Katsuki out of his thoughts. Katsuki tried to ignore them, he just needed to clear his head before the exam. He had to prove he was worthy of being in U.A., so they won't want to kick him out if they find out about everything.

" _Kacchan, you know it's rude to ignore people, right?_ " Lilith said as she walked up next to him. Katsuki knew that ignoring Lilith just pissed her off, but he couldn't tell what kind of reaction she was wanting.

" . . . Sorry," Katsuki mumbled, barely audible. Katsuki was positive he messed up when a sinister smile crossed Lilith's face.

" _Good boy, Kacchan_ ," Lilith responded as she patted him on the head. He tried to contain his shock, the smallest of things could set Lilith off.

" **Lilith, don't toy with the boy** ," Echo smirked. Katsuki had acknowledged Lilith, but not Echo, that was his mistake. He was screwed.

 **. . . . .**

Katsuki could feel every little spider crawling across his skin. They were all over him. Katsuki was doing his best to ignore them and just focus on his test, but he wanted to scream. He should've known Echo was going to do something like this, especially since Lilith left willingly.

A spider started to crawl across Katsuki's face, he felt panic swell up in his chest. He was trying so hard to stay composed. Katsuki rested his chin in his hand and took the opportunity to casually knock the spider off of his face.

Katsuki had almost finished his test when he heard squeaking. He glanced down at the ground as some rats started to climb his pants leg. He only had a few questions left, all he has to do is ignore them long enough to finish up.

Katsuki felt claws dig into his check as he finished up the last question. He tried not to wince at the sudden pain. He bit his lip to distract himself from everything. Why couldn't Echo just leave him alone?

 **. . . . .**

Katsuki had gotten one of the top scores in the class, which he was grateful for, but also surprised. He was able to get such a high score while being distracted, if he hadn't had any distractions he probably could've come out higher. Of course, Lilith was upset that he didn't get the top score, but he couldn't do anything to change it.

He still had the practical part of the exam to worry about so he wasn't out of the woods just yet. With Lilith mad at him, he could almost bet she was going to interfere. Echo was being relentless so they were going to be distracting him at every turn. Salem hasn't really bothered him too much recently so hopefully he'll leave him alone.

Of course everything had to go worse than he expected.

First, he was paired with Izuku, which meant Izuku was going to try talking to him, that completely defeated the purpose of him trying to push him away. Second, they were going against All Might. How were they supposed to stand a chance against All Might? They were going to fail. Third, Salem decided to join Echo and Lilith as soon as he found out Katsuki was going against All Might. This was going to be horrible.

" ** _C'mon dumbass, prove you're not a failure and kick All Might's ass_** ," Salem laughed as his face twisted into a grin. Katsuki became uneasy because of Salem's grin. Salem was practically oozing blood lust and it was strange. Katsuki can only ever remember this happening once before and that was because he pissed Salem off even more than usual.

" _You heard the man, let your inner beast out, Kacchan_ ," Lilith giggled. For once, Lilith actually might've given him a good piece of advice.

 **. . . . .**

Izuku and Kacchan had managed to pass, barely. Izuku was grateful they passed and he was glad Kacchan worked with him, but Kacchan only did that as a last resort. Izuku was worried about Kacchan, but he knew Kacchan was trying to push him away. Izuku was practically positive that it was because of Salem, Lilith, and Echo.

He wanted to help Kacchan deal with them, but he didn't know what to do. Maybe he should ask All Might? As long as he doesn't say who it is everything should be okay. Alright, it's decided he's going to ask All Might, he just needs to make sure not to out Kacchan.

He was going to save him.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is kinda choppy, I tried. Hopefully, things will start to pick up more from here. Anyways, thanks for reading~**


	7. Chapter 6

Izuku worrying about Kacchan only seems to have gotten worse since he found out the truth. He needed to talk to all Might and ask for advice. He would've earlier, but if he mentioned it in front of Recovery Girl she may have put two and two together. Not to mention if Kacchan had woken up and he heard Izuku talking about that he'd kill him. So, Izuku decided to wait, wait until he had the opportunity to talk to All might alone.

Izuku glanced over at the blond boy unconscious next to him. It was hard to believe that Kacchan, one of the strongest people Izuku knew, was controlled by fear. All the insults, the outbursts, all the abuse, everything, everything was because he was afraid and had no choice. If only Izuku had found out sooner, maybe he could've helped before things got this bad.

If only. . .

 **. . . . .**

"So, young Midoriya, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" All Might asked.

Izuku shifted his weight, out of nerves, before responding, "So, let's say I know someone who sees hallucinations and no one else knows, but me. What would you do in that situation?" Izuku couldn't have been more obvious. All Might was going to ask who it was or he was going to realize right away that he was talking about Kacchan. Then, Kacchan would find out and hate him for the rest of his life. He screwed up, he should've just asked Google. He shouldn't taken this risk. He just wants to help, not destroy Kacchan's lif-

"I don't know what's going on, but unless things get severe for now I'd say just encourage the person to seek help," All Might responded. This would've been great advice had Izuku not been dealing with the most stubborn hot-head on the planet.

Though, if he said that aloud it'd be immediately clear who it was. So, Izuku just nodded and thanked All Might. He knew All Might was right, but he also knew Salem, Lilith, and Echo had Kacchan terrified of seeking help.

Izuku only found out the truth because of chance. If Kacchan could've he would've kept the truth hidden until the day he died. Kacchan was okay with suffering alone if it meant he kept his chance to be a pro.

 **. . . . .**

The summer training camp was tough, Izuku was trying to balance work and worry. That seems to be his entire life as of recently. Kota was also added onto his list of worries, he wanted to help him at least not hate quirks anymore, why did he want to help everyone?

Izuku always seems to set himself up for some sort of trouble.

That night, after supper, the two classes were given a different kind of exercise. One class was going to attempt to scare the other as groups of two went through the forset. Class 1-B was going to try to scare them first so 1-A had to draw numbers to get split into pairs.

When Izuku had found out he was going to be alone he was almost tempted to ask Todoroki to switch with him, but he decided against it in the end. It would seem weird if he had wanted to be with Kacchan. After all, he didn't want to risk Kacchan being outed. Part of him slightly regretted not asking to go with him.

 **. . . . .**

 **It was all his fault.**

It was all his fault Kacchan got kidnapped. If he had been stronger, if he had better control of One for All this wouldn't have happened. If he didn't destroy his body every time he used his quirk, then Kacchan would still be with them. He could've saved him. If only he had been faster, stronger, if only he had been better.

But he wasn't. He was still pathetic, he may have gotten better, but it wasn't enough. He may have saved Kota, but he still lost Kacchan. He lost the one person who probably needs help the most.

He had to save him, no matter what.

 **. . . . .**

" _Seriously, Katsuki? You're so weak and pathetic. I can't believe you got captured by a bunch of lousy villains_ ," Lilith smirked.

" _ **I can, the brat can't do anything right**_ ," Salem responded. Katsuki wanted to shout at them to shut up, but he had more important things to focus on right now. Shigaraki was going on about something stupid, but Katsuki could barely pay attention.

" _You should become a villain, then you wouldn't have to worry about pretending to be sane anymore_ ," Lilith said.

Salem and Lilith continued chattering, and so did Shigaraki, but it was all a dull buzz at this point. Katsuki just wanted it to stop. He wanted some peace and quiet. It may not have been super loud, but it was like the buzzing was drilling into his head. It was driving him crazy, he wanted to bang his head into a wall until it stopped.

If it wasn't for the fact that things suddenly got quiet Katsuki wouldn't have noticed that his restraints were removed. He did the only logically thing at that moment. He attacked.

Katsuki heard himself say something, but his head was still buzzing. Katsuki could barely process the next few minutes. He just remembered the complete and utter relief he felt when the pros showed up. Of course that relief just had to be short lived.

One minute Katsuki was with the pros at the villain's hideout, the next he was covered in some grey goop and then suddenly somewhere else. Katsuki heard footsteps as some guy stepped out of the shadows. Salem and Lilith froze up, this guy, whoever he was, was practically radiating death. It was suffocating.

A shiver went down Katsuki's spine as Echo spoke in a hushed tone, " **Looks like it's game over, Katsuki.** "

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm so sorry, this chapter is trash. I tried. Hopefully, it'll get better with the next few chapters. Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter will contain triggering subjects, read with caution.**

It was all his fault, everything was his fault. He's the reason All might had to retire, he's the reason the world lost the symbol of peace. If he hadn't been so pathetic All Might might still be the symbol of peace. Why was he such a fuck-up?

"Katsuki, get your ass ready, your teachers are gonna stop by," Mitsuki shouted snapping said blond out of his thoughts.

Katsuki stared up at his ceiling, he had to face the man who's career was ruined because of him. Katsuki's chest tightened at the thought. He didn't want to face All Might. He didn't want to face anyone.

" **Are you so pathetic that you can't even own up to what you've done?** " Echo hissed catching Katsuki's attention. Katsuki turned his head to look at Echo, who was leaned against his bedroom door.

Echo's sapphire eyes narrowed at the blond, they stepped towards Katsuki and sneered, " **You're the reason so many people died, you're the reason All Might is useless now! You go about your life as if only All Might was affected, but people died. If you hadn't been so** ** _fucking_** **pathetic and weak that wouldn't have happened.** "

" _If you had been a good dog and listened to us, you'd be stronger and no one would've gotten hurt. For some hero you certainly ruined quite a few lives_ ," Lilith added. Katsuki's eyes widened slightly, he quickly turned his head away from the two so they couldn't tell what he was feeling. Katsuki slowly forced himself to sit up, he needed to ignore them right now. Even if they were right.

" _ **Look at that, he's sad. I'm surprised a murdering dog can feel anything**_ ," Salem commented. Katsuki stared at his floor, he needed to get ready. Was he nothing more than a dumb dog that got people killed? It seems like anyone he interacts with ends up suffering. Maybe everyone would be better off if he wasn't around.

" **Let me guess, you're gonna do** ** _that_** **again? It may distract you for a few minutes, but it would only be a temporary solution. You should be a good dog and off yourself instead, you'd be doing everyone a favor** ," Echo growled. Katsuki almost flinched at the amount of hate dripping from Echo's words. Sure, Echo had been harsh before, but they had never straight up told him to kill himself.

Katsuki pushed himself to stand up, everything just seemed to be a hassle today. Echo glared at Katsuki as he walked past them. He needed to get himself together before All Might got here. He forced himself out of his room and to the bathroom. Lilith smirked as Katsuki rinsed his face off, " _Is the little mutt trying to wash away his shame? Unfortunately, that won't work._ "

Katsuki did his best to ignore her. He grabbed a towel and dried his face as he looked in the mirror he saw something that him horrified. His breathing hitched as he shakily reached up to touch the collar around his throat. It was weird he could feel it under his fingertips, but he couldn't feel it around his neck. He then noticed the leash connected to the collar.

" _What's wrong? Dogs like you are supposed to be kept on a leash_ ," Lilith grinned as she held up the leash. Katsuki clenched his fist, his knuckles turned white. He didn't want to see this, he didn't want this. He bit his lip trying to hold back his anger. "Oh, looks like this dog needs a lot more obedience training," Lilith smirked. She was just trying to get under his skin, Katsuki knew that, but he still fell for it. His anger bubbled up until it came pouring out.

There was an audible crack as he punched the mirror. Katsuki's eyes were burning with rage, blood trailed down his chin from where he bit his lip. Katsuki pulled his hand away from the mirror and looked at the blood on his knuckles. His mom was gonna be pissed.

 **. . . . .**

Katsuki rubbed his bandaged hand subconsciously, he was trying to control his nerves. He glanced at All Might who was looking at his hand. Katsuki instantly got self-conscious, he wanted to hide his hand, but it would be strange if he suddenly hid his hand. Katsuki did his best to seem bored and uninterested.

He already knew his parents were fine with the dorms, it was probably an excuse for them to finally get rid of him, he was really just there for formalities.

Mitsuki smacked the back of Katsuki's head as she confirmed that he could stay in the dorms. "Stop smacking me, you old hag!" Katsuki snapped.

Mitsuki smacked him again, "That's enough outta you! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so weak and gotten captured in the first place!"

Katsuki's eyes widened slightly, even his own mother thought he was weak and that this was all his fault. Katsuki quickly restored his uncaring expression before he thought anyone noticed.

" **You're miserable, Katsuki. Why do you keep fighting? It's pointless, even your mother agrees. You're weak and you'd be doing everyone a favor** ," Echo muttered. Katsuki felt Echo lean on his back, he definitely couldn't show any reaction right now. Katsuki tried not to think about what Echo said, but they were right.

 **He was weak.**

 **He was miserable.**

 **He hated this.**

"So, young Bakugou, what happened to your hand?" All Might asked.

Katsuki glanced up at him, but before he could respond Mitsuki answered for him, "He got mad and punched a mirror."

All Might seemed taken aback, but Katsuki stopped looking after a moment. He leaned back on the couch, which pushed Echo off of him. He didn't want any of this.

 **. . . . .**

Things were starting to make a little bit more since for Toshinori, if his guess was correct, Bakugou was the friend Midoriya was asking about. But if his guess is correct, based on recent events, things are getting worse for the explosive blond.

"You're thinking about Bakugou's hand, aren't you?" Aizawa asked snapping Toshinori out of his thoughts.

"Err, yeah, I am. I just can't help, but feel maybe it wasn't just an outburst," Toshinori replied.

"Seems like we're on the same page then. Around the final exams, he started acting strange. During the written exam, he would randomly twitch and scratch at his wrists or face. Plus, Midoriya's seemed even more concerned about him than usual," Aizawa commented.

"You've been really observant of these kids, huh?" Toshinori teased. If his guess was correct, then he couldn't let Aizawa know. Bakugou was trying to hide things for a reason. Aizawa shot him a glare, but didn't press the subject any further.

If Bakugou is dealing with something like that Toshinori hoped he'd realize that it'd be best if he seeks help.

 **. . . . .**

Katsuki stared at the small metal object between his fingers. He was pathetic and weak, he hasn't done this since middle school, but he was desperate to distract himself from all the emotions he felt. He grimaced slightly as he dragged the sharp blade across his wrist. Dark red orbs watched as the fresh cut split his skin and blood flowed freely from the wound. Running over his skin and dripping onto the floor.

He smiled in grim satisfaction. He drew the blade across his wrist again and again. It hurt, but that's what he needed. He needed something other than his heart to hurt.

" **That's only a temporary solution, you know. I thought you learned that back in middle school** ," Echo spoke as they appeared next to Katsuki. Katsuki shot them a glare before returning his attention to his wrist. " **Katsuki, listen to me, this is only a temporary solution, but there's a permanent solution** ," Echo continued.

"And what would that be?" Katsuki hissed. Echo's lips twitched up into a smile.

" **End it all.** "

Katsuki's eyes widened slightly, but they quickly went back to normal. "Why the fuck should I do that? All I need is a temporary fix," Katsuki responded.

" **Do you honestly think things will get better? People will blame you for what happened to their families and All Might. People will blame you for being weak. Eventually, even your dear Izuku will blame you. And he'll leave you to rot. You'll lose everything, so why not lose yourself before that can happen?** " Echo persisted.

Katsuki was silence, Echo had a point. Soon, Izuku would blame him and want nothing to do with him. After all, he was the reason All Might, Izuku's idol, had to retire. Izuku would grow to resent him, even if he had wanted to help him.

Katsuki bit his lip and pushed the blade deeper into his skin. Echo interrupted him before he could do much, " **Slitting your wrist is a really messy way to go. Do your family a favor and make it easy to clean your body up. Try a noose. I would say try pills, but that's just a hassle. Plus, they can pump your stomach and you might have a better survival rate.** "

Katsuki growled out of annoyance, but complied nonetheless. Echo had a point after all, he should make things easier for his parents. He's been nothing, but trouble all these years. He grabbed a belt out of his dresser and made his way towards his closet. He cleared out a spot and hung up the belt. He sighed before slipping the belt over his head and around his neck.

He was scared, but it was the right thing to do, right?

 **A/N: A longer update than usual, woo. Hopefully, things will pick up more from here. If any of you are suffering from depression or suicidal thoughts please reach out and try to get help. I know it can be hard, but you're important, you matter, so please, try your best to stay strong. Anyways, that's my rambling for the day. As always, thanks for reading~**


	9. Chapter 8

White walls and blinding lights, that's what Katsuki saw when he woke up. There was a steady beep repeating in the background. He tried to calm the panic that arose when he realized he was still alive. He shouldn't be alive, he should be dead. How is he alive?

The beep of the heart monitor got a little faster, but he barely noticed. His mind was racing. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about how his parents must've reacted or whether or not he'll be kicked out of U.A. for this. He knew it couldn't have been long, but it felt like it had been an eternity before a nurse came in.

"You're awake?" The nurse gasped. She hurried over to him once she realized he was mid-panic attack. "Shhhh, Bakugou, look at me, okay? Focus on me," she attempted to calm him. Katsuki's red eyes were wide as he stared at her, "Just breathe, okay? It'll be over soon, alright? Just try to breathe." He did as she said and tried to breathe. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. It didn't take long before his heart rate was back to normal.

Katsuki's red eyes fluttered opened and he looked at the nurse that helped him. "Are you okay now?" she asked quietly, as if not to startle him. He nodded in response. If he opened his mouth he'd only say something stupid.

"Is there anything I can get you? Water?" Katsuki just shook his head, a sad look crossed her face. "Alright, well I'm here if you need anything. Now, I have to call the doctor in so he can talk to you and ask you some questions, will you be okay for a few minutes?" Katsuki looked down at his lap and shrugged. She sighed and stepped out of the room.

Katsuki tried not to think, but he knew they were just going to pester him about why he did it. They were also going to call his parents and tell them he was awake. Gosh, what would his mom say? And his dad? Oh god, his dad. His dad was probably a disaster.

Katsuki felt his eyes swell up with tears as he looked at his bandaged wrist.

" ** _How do you fuck up killing yourself? It takes a special kind of talent to do that_** ," Salem taunted.

Katsuki didn't respond, he distracted himself by playing with the bandages on his hand. He wondered if they had been changed since he got here, probably. Though a part of him hoped it was still the ones that his dad wrapped around his hand, after he had punched the mirror. He felt himself smile softly, thinking about how his dad was so concerned and his mom was upset that he broke the mirror. He thought about how even though she got mad at him she still stopped to ask if he was alright. He couldn't believe he let Salem, Echo, and Lilith convince him that they didn't care.

He was such an idiot.

" ** _Are you fucking crying?_** "Salem asked, he was more shocked than anything.

Katsuki wiped his eyes, he needed to compose himself before the nurse came back. He couldn't believe he was such an emotional wreck. He was pathetic. Salem growled once he realized Katsuki was ignoring him, but he didn't do anything. He just left Katsuki to drown in his misery.

Shortly after that, the door opened and a woman walked in. Katsuki assumed she was the doctor. "Hello, Bakugou, I'm Doctor Nakamura, I'm going to ask you some questions and I hope you'll answer them honestly," she smiled, Katsuki glanced at her. He didn't want to talk to a complete stranger about what happened, he didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" she asked. Katsuki looked at her and shrugged before he crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned back, he would have to talk about it eventually, but not now.

Doctor Nakamura realized she wasn't going to get any answers out of him right now, "I'll let your parents in to see you, okay? Hopefully, that'll help you get ready to open up and let us help you."

Katsuki's eyes widened when she said she was going to let his parents see him. How are they going to react? What will they say? Will they get mad at him? He wouldn't be surprised if they did, after everything he put them through they have every right to be mad.

The door opened and Katsuki was quickly tackled in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," he heard his mother whisper.

"We were so worried," his father added. Katsuki's eyes widened slightly. He had so many things he wanted to say, but he didn't know where to start. Besides, he knew he'd fuck up and say something stupid. So, he chose not to say anything at all. He just hugged his parents back and stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry, Katsuki," Mitsuki spoke once they stopped hugging. Katsuki was confused, but before he could say anything she continued, "I never realized how much you were hurting and I said stuff that probably hurt you even more. I'm so sorry."

Katsuki wanted to tell her that she shouldn't feel sorry, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He had been trained to be hurtful with everything he says and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He didn't want to hurt either of them anymore.

"I'm sorry too, Katsuki," Masaru apologized. Katsuki looked at his father and he felt guilty once he saw all the tears streaming down his face.

". . . Don't be," Katsuki whispered. Katsuki pulled his knees to his chest. He needed to explain, they deserved to know. How did he explain this though? Yes, he's told Izuku, but that was different. How was that different?

Katsuki felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced and saw Masaru's hand there. "Yes, we want to know what's going on, but if you're not ready don't force yourself."

"I'm sorry . . . For everything," Katsuki mumbled. "All I've ever done is cause problems and be an annoying little shit. I didn't want to be like that, but- I-I-I was told to." Masaru's grip on Katsuki's shoulder tightened slightly, but not enough to hurt the blond. "They won't get out of my head. They won't leave me alone. I didn't want this. I didn't wanna be crazy, but I am. I'm weak, pathetic, and on top of it all, crazy."

Katsuki's hands gripped his head as he continued to rant, "They're judging me, saying I'd be a better villain than a hero. What's wrong with me? Why am I not fit to be a hero? I know, I'm a mess. I'm a crazy fucker who sees shit and I shouldn't be alive, but here I am. I don't want to hurt anymore, but I don't want to hurt anyone."

Katsuki trembled as he spoke, "I don't deserve to be alive. I don't deser-"

Mitsuki grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his head, "Katsuki, look at me." Katsuki stopped talking and looked at her. His bright red eyes frantically searched her face for any sign of anything, disgust? Disappointment? Anger? Anything. But instead he saw a pained expression on her face.

She pulled him into a hug and started stroking his hair, to help calm him down, as she spoke, "Katsuki, I don't know what's going on with you, I don't know where these things are coming from, but your father and I are here for you. Whatever is hurting you, we want to be there to help. We're your parents and we love you. We're going to get through this, as a family. We want to help, but we have to know what's going on first, so please Katsuki, calm down and explain."

Katsuki was surprised at how gentle her voice sounded throughout all that. He hadn't heard her talk like that since he was a kid, in fact she hasn't done any of this since he was a kid. Katsuki felt himself smile at the thought of those days. The days before everything got so fucked up. Back when Mitsuki would comfort him by hugging him, stroking his hair, and just whispering to him in a soothing voice. He never realized how much he missed that until now.

Katsuki didn't realize he was crying until he pulled away from her. He sniffled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just tell us what's going on so we can help," Masaru replied.

Katsuki wiped his eyes, "When I was little it wasn't this bad, you guys just thought they were imaginary friends. Back then, I didn't have Lilith or Salem or Echo. Then, they suddenly appeared and all the nice ones were gone. Tuesday, Keith, Finley, Marco, they disappeared because of them. They may not have been real to anyone except for me, but they were my friends. I remember Tuesday wanting to go on adventures all the time, Keith's stupid accent, Finley always being so hyper, and Marco being afraid of water. It was fun. It was nice."

Katsuki sighed and sat back. "Then, the Bitch Squad popped up and they were gone. I thought Echo was nice at first, but Echo is the worst. Lilith is a bitch and Salem is only as bad as he is cause Lilith doesn't like doing her own dirty work. Honestly, if it had just been Salem and Lilith, I wouldn't be here and you two would still be oblivious." Plus, Izuku probably wouldn't know, Katsuki added to himself.

"In middle school, Echo revealed exactly how awful they are," Katsuki glanced at his bandaged wrist when he said that. "My lowest moments have been because of Echo."

He looked back at his parents, "Am I actually crazy? Are they right? Am I unfit to be a hero?"

Katsuki didn't expect to see his mother crying, but she was. "You're not crazy and you will be a hero. You've worked too hard to lose that now. I'm so sorry that you've had to put up with all this, but you don't have to deal with this alone anymore. We're here for you." Mitsuki smiled.

"Um, Katsuki, does anyone else know?" Masaru asked.

Katsuki nodded as he whispered, "Izuku has know for a while now."

"Should we call him and ask him to come? Right now, things have been kept secret, no one knows except the principal and some of your teachers," Mitsuki responded.

Katsuki felt something inside of him scream at him to say no, even though he didn't want to admit it, part of him really wanted to see Izuku. He wanted to see his bright green eyes and dorky smile. He felt stupid for thinking like that, but he still ended up nodding his head as he whispered, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

 **A/N: Woot, I actually really like this chapter. I think I just love the angst mixed with wholesome family stuff. As always, thanks for reading~**


	10. Chapter 9

Izuku's feet pounded against the concrete as he ran to the hospital. Why did Kacchan's mother ask him to come to the hospital? Did something happen to Kacchan? What if he got hurt? What if Echo hurt him? What if- No, Izuku tried to stop himself from thinking like that. He had to believe Kacchan was okay. He had to be okay. He had to be.

Izuku burst the doors of the hospital only to see Mitsuki waiting for him. Mitsuki stopped him, he was panting ever so slightly. "I shouldn't be surprised that you ran here," Mitsuki commented and Izuku felt his face flush.

"Is Kacchan okay?" Izuku attempted to change the subject. Mitsuki's face became unreadable for a moment before a sad smile crossed her face. Kacchan wasn't okay. "What happened with Kacchan?" Izuku asked, he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Lets go," Mitsuki responded as she walked away, she knew Izuku would follow her.

Izuku hurried to follow her, his mind racing. What happened? How bad was it? Is Kacchan gonna be okay? Izuku tried not to think. He tried not to worry, but that wasn't going very well. With every step he took his anxiety levels rose. He hoped that whatever had happened Kacchan would be okay.

Once they made it to Kacchan's room, Mitsuki pushed open the door and walked in. "Hey, Izuku is here," Mitsuki spoke. Izuku raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, her voice was softer than it usually was when talking to Kacchan.

Izuku stepped into the room and his eyes instantly focused on Kacchan. Kacchan was staring a hole through him, but Izuku was more concerned with all of the bandages. There were bandages wrapped around his neck, his wrist, and also one of his hands. Izuku had a few guesses as to what happened, but he wasn't sure if any of them were correct. Well, it's more like he hoped they weren't correct.

"What happened?" Izuku asked, his voice stern yet somehow soft. He wasn't just going to let Kacchan dodge the question. Kacchan sighed and glanced at his dad.

"We'll give you two a minute,"Masaru said. Mitsuki walked towards the door and Masaru followed.

Once the door closed behind them Kacchan spoke up, "I'm pretty sure you can take a guess to what happened, Deku."

"Did Echo do this or did-" Izuku gulped, "-Or did you?" Izuku's heart sped up with every second that Kacchan didn't respond.

". . . Second one," Kacchan whispered.

Izuku didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say. He just wished he could've stopped Kacchan, but there was nothing he could do to change the past. So, he was going to do what he could to make sure Kacchan didn't try that again. He was going to save Kacchan.

"Will you tell me why?" Izuku asked quietly. He wanted to help Kacchan and maybe knowing why would help him figure out what to do.

"I felt like shit."

That meant Kacchan didn't want to talk about it.

"What did you tell your parents?" Izuku questioned.

"With the mess I'm in I could only tell them the truth. I would've fucked stuff up more if I had lied," Kacchan answered. Izuku was silent for a few moments, trying to process everything. Then, Kacchan spoke again, "The old man wants me to tell the doctor about everything, but I just- I don't know." The blond looked down at his hands and he started to twiddle his fingers, the ones that weren't bandaged that is.

"I think you should too. I know you don't like it, but they may be able to actually help," Izuku spoke, he had subconsciously placed his hand on Kacchan's while he spoke, as if to comfort him in some sort of way. He waited for Kacchan to move away or yell at him but he didn't react.

"I know, but-" the blond spoke, his voice wavered with each word. Izuku didn't need to be a genius to pick up on the fact that Kacchan was scared.

"Katsuki," Izuku spoke, this caused said blond's head to snap up, "It's okay to be afraid, but you can't carry this burden all on your own anymore. I am here for you, so are your parents. We will do whatever we can to help, so will the doctors if you just tell them what's going on."

"Alright I'll tell them, but-" Kacchan's hand had squeezed Izuku's slightly, "Will you be here when I do?"

"Only if you want me to be."

 **A/N: Hi, after a year I'm back. So the chapter after this one is the last one. I rushed the ending because I've somewhat fallen out of the fandom and I wanted to actually finish this. So thanks for sticking around and putting up with this.**


	11. Chapter 10

Things had been going better for Katsuki since he had told the doctor about everything. He felt as if a burden had been lifted. It turns out that he suffers from a mental illness known as schizophrenia, it took some testing for them to actually properly diagnose it though. There's not a cure, but they gave him some medicine that's supposed to help with the hallucinations.

It works when he remembers to take it. It's a good thing Izuku is constantly reminding him. Especially since they live in the dorms now and his parents aren't there to remind him.

No one else really knows about what happened, Katsuki didn't want everyone to know. He didn't want them to think he was a freak. It may not seem like it to most of his classmates, but he's been working on retraining himself not to be a dick to everyone. Kirishima seems to have picked up on the fact that he was changing because he had asked him about it, but Katsuki told him it was nothing.

He had also been going to therapy, it was a requirement from the school. The few teachers that knew about everything would check up on him every so often and see how he was doing. Echo would've tried to convince him that they only did it out of pity, but he knew better now. He had learned that they actually just cared about him. Shortly after everything had happened he ended up having a talk with All Might and All Might ended up crying during it. He just hugged Katsuki and said that he was worried. Katsuki didn't realize people actually cared.

He wanted to be the kind of person who deserved it.

"Morning Kacchan, have you taken your medicine today?" Izuku asked when Katsuki walked into the kitchen. Izuku made sure not to ask that allowed if anyone was around and Katsuki appreciated it, whether he told him did or not. The two had gotten into the habit of waking up earlier than the others just to talk while there was no one around to interrupt them.

"Yeah, today's Tuesday,right?" the blond responded.

"Yup, you have to meet with your therapist today after class," Izuku answered. Katsuki didn't mind meeting with his therapist, it gave his life a little bit more structure. Katsuki pulled his chair up next to Izuku's, Izuku had already prepared the blond a cup of coffee as well. Katsuki sat down and took a sip of his drink. It helped wake him up a bit more.

The green haired boy sitting next to him rested his head on Katsuki's shoulder. Things had kind of changed between Izuku and him. They had definitely gotten closer, but it was more than that. They weren't just friends anymore, but neither of them had actually put a label on it yet. "Tired?" Katsuki asked the slightly smaller boy. Izuku shook his head slightly but Katsuki knew he was still tired.

Katsuki kissed the green haired boy's forehead before he took another sip of his coffee. Izuku's presence was comforting to him. It helped him forget all the bullshit that led to this. It helped him forget about Echo, Lilith, and Salem. Of course he could never forget them completely. They fucked him up big time, but it was nice to every now and then, even if it was only for a short amount of time. Sometimes he wishes he could though.

The two of them just sat in silence for a bit, mostly because Izuku had fallen asleep on Katsuki's shoulder. After a while though, Katsuki woke him up so they could get ready for class since the others would be getting up soon. They had decided that for now, it would be best not to let anyone know about them.

Katsuki would've been fine with telling people, but Izuku wanted him to focus on his recovery rather than what people think of them. Katsuki was low-key kind of grateful that Izuku was giving him time because he knew that Izuku wasn't super fond of keeping secrets from his friends.

Things were looking brighter for the two of them. There were still their struggles, but they would be there for each other. The two of them would work together to grow stronger and in Katsuki's case to become a better person. They would do it one step at a time, but they'd do it and they'd do it together.

 **A/N: Sorry for a horrible ending but I just wanted to actually finish this rather than leave it sitting for years. Still I hope you guys are at least mildly satisfied with the ending. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
